If We Were Never Meet Before
by SeQyuRz
Summary: "Sasuke-kun—cium aku—"/"Aku tau kau tidak pernah menyukaiku,"/"—Seandainya kita tidak pernah bertemu—"/One-shot/ Mind to RnR? ;w;


**A/N** :

Oke well ini ancur banget ~ ya nyadar idenya monoton lagi ==

Because-you-know-what-i-have-just-finished-this-fi c-less-than-3-hours #soklu

Setidaknya jadikanlah epep ini sebagai hiburan abal semata :3 #slap

* * *

.

.

.

Apa kau menyukaiku ?

_Ya_

Apa kau akan selalu ada di sisiku?

_Ya_

Apa kau akan selalu menemaniku ?

_Ya_

Apa kau berjanji akan selalu menjagaku?

_Ya_

Lalu..

Apa kau menyukai perempuan lain ?

...

...

...

...

_**Mungkin**_

"-Bahkan saat kehangatan perlahan memudar, dalamnya pisau yang tersembunyi itu merobek dengan tajamnya—

**Begitupula kau. Seseorang yang menghuni relung hatiku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-If we were never meet before—**

**Panpik rikuesan : Amel Yamaguchiya**

**P.S : Maap kalo nda puas :3~**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing** : Sasu x Saku , Sasu x Karin

**Warning** : Typo, abal, gajelas, OOC, AU, dll~

**Genre**: Romance/Angst

**Rate** : T

**Summary** : _"—Seandainya kita tidak pernah bertemu—_"

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

RnR? :3

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, malam nanti jadi kan ?"Aku menggandeng mesra lelaki bertubuh jangkung di sebelahku. Ia menghela malas sembari tetap memasang wajah dinginnya. Mata onyxnya yang kelam berpencar ke segala arah. Hembusan napasnya yang kuat dan beraroma mint seolah membuyarkan indra penciumanku. Rahangnya yang nampak kokoh dan kuat tampak mengeras ketika manik matanya menatap ke berbagai arah. Aku menyukainya. Segala gerik yang ia lakukan bahkan saat ia mengeluh malas kepadaku. Aku menyukai dia lebih dari apapun. Bahkan karena itulah, harga diriku sebagai perempuan kulepaskan demi untuk mengejarnya seorang. Dan dengan anggukan kecil persetujuannya itulah, mengawali indahnya hariku bersamanya. Bukan sebagai teman sekelas lagi, melainkan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Hn,"Ia bergumam pendek sembari terus mengamati gerombolan orang yang tengah berlalu lalang di depannya. Bibirnya mengatup rapat dan desahan napasnya terdengar jelas mengudara di gendang telingaku. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"_Yakusoku,ne?_"Ia menoleh sebentar kepadaku dan menggangguk kecil. Manik mataku segera mengerjap pelan ketika menatap anggukannya. Sebentuk senyum merekah ruah di sudut bibirku.

"_Yokatta ne_—Sasuke-kun,"Kuperdalam genggamanku kepadanya sembari terus berceloteh kecil tentangnya. Meskipun hanya dibalas dengan gumaman yang tidak jelas, namun senyum di wajahku tak hentinya terkembang.

"—_**Tanpa pernah kusadari, setitik mata kelam itu seolah menghindari sesuatu—"**_

.

.

.

Peluh segera menyelingkupi permukaan kulitku. Tetes demi tetes itu perlahan menyapu riasan tebal yang tengah kupakai, memudarkan bedak dan _eyeliner_ kehitaman yang menempel di sudut mataku. Bibirku tak hentinya gemetar dan tulang belakang punggungku bagaikan lenyap tak berbekas. Membuatku seolah kehilangan tiang untuk menyangga tubuhku. Hanya lemas yang bisa kurasakan di sekujur tubuhku selain isakan dan sesenggukan pelan yang terdengar lirih senada dengan suara angin. Aku memejamkan mata lagi berusaha mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Dan saat memori itu kembali terkuak, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menggigit bibir bawahku.

—_**Berusaha menahan luka yang terbuka lebar, walau kenyataannya aku tak mampu—**_

_Flashback_

Tut.. Tut ... Tut..

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau—_

_**Brak!**_

Benda putih berukuran sedang itu sukses mendarat di atas kasur empuk di sampingku. Entah sudah berapa kali lamanya aku menekannya hingga jemariku memanas dan pergelanganku terasa berdenyut ketika terlalu lama memakainya. Benar. Janjiku dengan Sasuke—kekasih sekaligus orang yang kusukai—sepertinya nampak dilupakannya. Meski berkali aku mencoba menghubunginya, ia tak pernah menjawab atau sekedar memberiku kabar mengenai kondisinya sekarang. Hal itu tentu membuatku bertanya apa yang tengah ia lakukan sehingga melupakan janji untuk bertemu denganku. Apakah ia mempunyai urusan lain sehingga melupakan janjinya? Sesibuk itukah ia sehingga mengabaikanku seperti ini? Setidaknya pun—ia bisa mengabariku sebentar jika ia memiliki urusan lain yang harus ia selesaikan. Bukan seperti ini. Mengacuhkanku seperti barang tak berguna.

—_**Baru kusadari, kau sering melakukannya padaku. Namun entah kenapa, aku masih tetap bertahan—**_

Tut... Tut ... Tut..

_**Cih! Sial!**_

Kuacak rambutku frustasi. Entah berapa lama sudah kucoba untuk menghubungi ponselnya. Namun jawabnya tetap kosong seperti sebelumnya. Kuremas benda berwarna putih itu sembari menatapnya dengan pandangan lelah. Sedetik kemudian aku mengeluh gusar, sekalinya ini adalah usaha terakhirku.

Kupencet kembali tuts di atas benda putih itu kemudian mendekatkannya ke arah gendang telingaku. Jemariku meremas kuat benda putih itu sembari berdoa agar orang yang tengah kubutuhkan menjawab panggilanku. Meskipun itu hanya sekedar salam kecil, namun hal itu sudah membuatku merasa lega. Hingga bunyi gemerisik membuyarkan lamunanku pelan.

"—Halo?".

Hening. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku pelan sembari memperdalam pendengaranku.

"_Ya? Siapa ini ?"_

_**Deg.**_

Aku tercekat. Hatiku mencelos perlahan. Sebersit kecaman menusuk dadaku kuat.

"—_Ka—Karin?"_

Ejaku terbata. Terdengar dari seberang suara helaan napas.

"_Ya, ada apa? Kau menelpon hanya mau mengatakan hal itu?"_

Aku semakin meremas benda putih di genggamanku. Sembari berusaha menahan _liquid_ bening yang segera akan tumpah.

"_E—ettou, Sasuke-kun dimana?"_

Helaan napas kedua terdengar mengusik gendang telingaku.

"_Yah—dia sedang ke toilet. Tadi dia lupa membawa ponselnya. Ada perlu apa kau dengannya? Menggangu __**orang kencan**__ saja!"_

Tut—

Dan _liquid_ bening itu dengan angkuhnya berhasil menyeruak perlahan dari sudut mataku.

.

.

.

_Karin. _

Cantik. Pintar. Idola sekolah. Dipuja banyak lelaki. Dan bahkan tak ada yang tak mengenali gadis bertubuh semampai itu. Senyumnya yang menawan dan cara berjalannya yang anggun menjadi ciri khas gadis bersurai kemerahan itu. Tiap langkah ia melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang itu ke setiap sudut sekolah, pasti akan ada yang menyapanya. Atau bahkan menggaguminya dari jauh. Entah karena kecantikannya, keanggunannya, keramahannya atau bahkan sikapnya yang lembut dan bisa membuat siapa saja yang mendekatinya akan menjadi jatuh cinta kepadanya. Semua lelaki di sekolah, para guru yang masih lajang, adik kelas yang tak sengaja menabraknya—bahkan—

'_**Ia'**_ pun juga menyukainya.

_Karin._

Entah kenapa , ia sering menjadi bahan pembicaraan terhangat di sekolah. Entah saat ia menginjakan kaki di halaman sekolah, membantu guru membawakan tugas murid-murid kelas, mengatur tugas piket dan terjatuh dari salah satu anak tangga hingga membuat betis cantiknya tergores. Selalu ada saja topik menarik untuk diperbincangkan mengenai dirinya. Semua orang akan langsung tertarik bagaikan magnet saat ada salah seolah yang akan membicarakan mengenai dirinya. Dan ujungnya, semua akan semakin terpesona dengan segala kelebihannya.

Bahkan _**'ia'**_ pun sama seperti mereka.

_Karin._

Kupikir aku juga mengaguminya. Siapa yang tak akan menggagumi sosok cantik nan rupawan bagaikan malaikat sepertinya? Molek tubuhnya dan kilauan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya akan membuat siapa saja rela mati demi dirinya. Berlebihan memang namun itulah faktanya. Semua orang akan berubah menjadi orang yang sok—keren—namun—tidak—ketika berada di dekatnya. Senyumnya yang lembut dapat membuat sepasang mata yang menatapnya menjadi meleleh karenanya. Ia selalu nampak sempurna di hadapan semua orang. Selalu nampak seperti malaikat yang turun dari langit. Selalu nampak istimewa . Selalu nampak seperti dewi yang bersinar.

Namun mereka tak pernah tau, ia nampak seperti _**gadis rendahan**_ di mataku.

.

.

.

"—Haruno Sakura?"Aku tersentak. Kudongakkan kepala mencari sumber suara. Dan kudapati sepasang manik jernih tengah menatap intens pada manik mata _emerald_ku. Dengan pandangan datar dan ekspresi wajah yang tak bisa kutebak.

"Um—Ya. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"Manik mata itu mengerjap-ngerjap pelan. Hembusan nafasnya terdengar halus mengalun dari indra pendengaranku. Surai merahnya terurai lurus. Menampakkan sosok asli pemilik yang elok dan menawan. Aku menatapnya dari mulai ujung kaki hingga pucuk kepala. Ia memang sangat cantik.

"Aku hanya minta satu hal padamu—"Nada suaranya tercekat. Ia seolah menggambil nafas kembali kemudian mengeluarkannya dengan paksa. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan persuasi. Seolah akan menelanku kuat-kuat dengan pandangan matanya yang dalam.

"_Nani_?"Ia mengerutkan bibir. Menghela nafas perlahan.

3 detik.

4 detik.

10 detik pun berlalu.

Dan ia kembali menatap manik mata _emerald_ku lurus.

"_**Jauhi—kekasihmu—Sasuke—**_"

**Deg.**

Aku tertegun. Gadis itu nampak membuang muka. Berusaha menghindari pandanganku yang menatapnya aneh. Bibirku membuka menutup dengan konyolnya seakan tengah menghirup gas beracun. Aku seolah kehilangan kata dalam sekejap. Otakku kosong dan terasa ringan sekali. Permintaan tak masuk akalnya itu sukses membuatku terdiam kaku. Entah apa yang kupikirkan sekarang , mataku terus berkedut menatap iris matanya.

"Apa—maksudmu?"Ia berdecak pelan. Sorot matanya menatapku dalam. Giliranku yang membuang muka. Aku tak suka ia menatapku seperti itu. Pandangannya yang dalam seolah menyiratkan kesan yang sejenak membuat perasaanku tak enak. _Perasaan apa ini?_

"Um—kau tahu kan? Aku dan Sasuke sangat dekat?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kami berdua adalah teman semasa kecil—"

Aku mengganguk kembali.

"Karena itulah kami sangat dekat—"

Aku menggangguk lagi.

"Dan mungkin karena itu jugalah—"

Ia menahan napas.

"_Hal yang membuat kami saling jatuh cinta_—"

...

...

...

_**Brak!**_

Ia tersentak. Badanku bergemetar hebat. Lidahku terasa kelu dan kerongkonganku terasa kering sekali.

"Sudah—sudah cukup—hentikan—"

...

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Dan aku berlari sekencang mungkin agar air mata ini dapat segera mengering.**_

.

.

.

Aku terisak.

Hingga mataku menjadi bengkak dan segera teralih menatap meja kecil di sampingku. Kubongkar laci meja dan kuobrak-abrik isinya. Perlahan kukeluarkan sebuah kotak merah marun dengan hiasan cherry di atasnya. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, kubuka kotak itu. Dan terurailah helai demi helai gambar berupa aku dengan seseorang di dalamnya. Dan menatap itu semua, membuat air mataku tumpah kembali.

.

.

.

Aku selalu mengingatnya.

Saat kau menggajakku ke sebuah toko. Dengan banyak hiasan di dalamnya. Kau memintaku untuk memilihkanmu sebuah kalung berbentuk hati yang sangat manis. Hingga binar matamu terlihat cerah ketika kau menemukan benda yang kaucari. Tanpa sadar aku ikut tersenyum saat senyum terlukis di bibirmu. Menerka kapan kau akan memberikanku hadiah itu kepadaku.

_Padahal aku tau, hadiah itu bukanlah untukku._

Aku selalu mengingatnya.

Saat kau tergesah-gesah sembari membawa sebotol obat luka. Kau melewatiku ketika aku menanyakanmu yang hanya kau balas dengan senyuman kecil. Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku tanpamu. Tanpa punya keberanian untuk menoleh pada punggungmu kembali ketika kutau kau panik karena melihat betis indahnya tergores dari tangga.

_Padahal aku tau, kakiku penat menunggumu berjam-jam tapi kau hanya melewatiku dengan acuh dan tak pernah memedulikanku_.

Aku selalu mengingatnya.

Saat manik onyxmu menatap marah padanya saat ia didekati oleh lelaki yang mencoba menggodanya. Saat itulah kau berusaha mengelaknya hingga meluapkannya pada bekal yang telah kubuatkan untukmu. Menanyai rasa curigaku padamu yang hanya kau balas dengan elakan dan menenangkan kecurigaanku padamu.

_Padahal aku tau, kau tengah berbohong padaku dan cemburu ketika kau melihatnya bersama orang lain._

Aku selalu mengingatnya.

Saat hari terpenting dalam hidupku dan kau mengabaikannya. Kau beralasan karena kau tengah sakit dan aku kembali menjalani hari terpenting dalam hidupku tanpamu.

_Padahal aku tau, kau lebih memilih datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya yang bertepatan dengan ulang tahunku_.

Aku selalu mengingatnya.

Saat kau berkali-kali menolak ajakanku. Dengan alasan yang sama dan kau segera membuang muka.

_Padahal aku tau, kau tengah ada janji kencan dengannya saat itu juga._

Dan aku pun selalu mengingatnya.

Saat aku tak sengaja melihatmu dari bilik kelasku. Saat kau mencumbunya dengan mesra sembari menggenggam tangannya kuat. Kalian tertawa bersama. Hingga kau terkejut ketika menatapku yang berjalan melewati kalian berdua. Sembari salah tingkah dan aku hanya berucap kalau sedang mendengarkan musik dan berpura-pura tidak melihat adegan mesra kalian. Kalian berdua kembali tertawa ketika melihatku mulai mengabur.

_Padahal aku selalu tau, selalu mendengar, selalu melihat, apa yang tengah kalian lakukan namun aku berusaha mengkhianatinya._

_Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu—_

_Dan tidak ingin kehilanganmu._

_**Hingga hatiku yang berkarat mulai lelah, saat itulah aku harus menyerah.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Normal POV**

_Tes.._

_Tes.._

_Tes.._

Hujan terus membasahi permukaan bumi. Namun gemericik air yang berjatuhan dan dinginnya gemerisik angin yang mempermainkan surai _soft pink_ itu tak dihiraukan pemiliknya. Ia tetap menunduk dalam. Mencoba merengkai kata yang tepat dalam kalimatnya. Hingga sepasang onyx kelam yang sedari tadi menatapnya terlihat bosan.

"Cepatlah Sakura, kau mau apa di tengah hujan begini? Kau membuat kita menjadi basah seperti ini. _Baka_! Kau ingin membuat dirimu sendiri sakit?"Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya. Sorot matanya yang cerah perlahan meredup.

"Ne—aku sudah sakit kok—"Lelaki itu mengkerutkan kening. Rahangnya mulai mengeras.

"Apa maksudmu?"Gadis itu kembali terdiam. Bola mata _emerald_nya berpencar lelah.

"Sasuke-kun—cium aku—"Lelaki itu tersentak keras. Keningnya berkedut cepat.

"Otakmu benar-benar sakit ya? Ayo kembali ke tempat yang teduh untuk menenangkanmu,"Lelaki itu menggengam tangan mungil gadis di hadapannya. Sementara yang digandeng tetap tak bergeming di tempatnya berpijak.

"Jadi—kau tidak mau ya?"Lelaki itu terdiam.

"_Baka_! Di tengah hujan begini kau mau melakukan hal gila seperti itu?"Gadis di sampingnya terdiam. genggamannya mulai mengendur. Sorot matanya kembali meredup.

"Kau selalu beralasan Sasuke-kun—aku lelah—"Lelaki itu segera menatap intens gadis di hadapannya. Gemuruh amarahnya meredam naik. Onyx kelam itu semakin pekat menatapnya.

"Kau pikir aku juga tak lelah seperti ini! Terserah apa katamu Sakura! Aku selalu bersabar menghadapi permintaan konyolmu namun kau malah menyebutku beralasan kepadamu? Terserah apa katamu! Aku sudah tak perduli lagi!"Lelaki itu segera berbalik. Melangkah pelan meninggalkan gadis yang perlahan mengusap bola matanya yang basah oleh air hujan bercampur—_air asin_.

"Kau yang selalu seperti itu Sasuke-kun—selalu—"Lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena seolah ada tali yang memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Kau jahat Sasuke-kun. Kau tak mau menciumku tapi kau mau menciumnya. Aku tahu kau tak pernah menyukaiku,bukan? Tak pernah mengganggapku ada. Tak pernah memedulikanku. Dan kau selalu mengacuhkanku. Kupikir, jika aku bisa bersabar sedikit lagi saja mungkin kau akan menatap ke arahku. Namun aku sudah lama menantikannya hingga hatiku semakin sakit karenamu. Kupikir, jika aku bisa bersabar sedikit saja saat melihatmu bersama dengannya, kau akan menjadi melunak kepadaku dan memedulikanku. Namun semua itu hanyalah imajinasiku saja,"Bagai dihantam berton batu bata, lelaki itu seolah kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia kehabisan kata. Tak menyangka semua yang dilakukan olehnya diketahui oleh gadis itu. Rahangnya semakin mengeras. Ia mengingat kembali saat dimana ia mengacuhkan gadis itu hanya demi gadis yang disukainya. Ia juga ingat saat ia mengabaikan hari terpenting gadis itu karena gadis yang ia sukai juga membutuhkannya. Ia tau semua hal menyakitkan yang ia lakukan kepadanya namun gadis itu tetap setia tersenyum kepadanya. Ia selalu mengabaikan gadis itu karena ia pikir gadis itu takan pernah mengetahui apa yang diperbuatnya. Padahal ia tau, kalau gadis itu bukanlah gadis bodoh seperti yang dipikirkannya. Ia hanyalah gadis yang setia menantinya. Menuntunnya saat ia kehilangan arah karena gadis yang disukainya tengah digoda oleh orang lain. Ia jugalah yang setia menyemangatinya saat ia mulai terjatuh. Selalu ada menemaninya walaupun ia selalu menghiraukannya. Dan mengingat hal itu semua serasa membuatnya menjadi makhluk paling jahat di dunia. Ia menunduk dalam. Tak berani menatap intens manik mata_ emerald _ gadis yang telah disakitinya. Ia terlalu pengecut. Ia telah merasa kalah oleh gadis itu.

Gadis itu menghela napas. Senyum lemah terkembang di bibirnya. Perlahan ia mulai melangkah menjauh. Namun sayup-sayup lelaki itu dapat mendengar hal terakhir yang terucap dari bibir gadis itu.

...

...

...

...

"—_Seandainya kita tidak pernah bertemu—_"

Dan hati lelaki itu semakin mencelos.

_**Andaikan waktu dapat berputar kembali, aku pasti akan meminta Tuhan agar kita tak dipertemukan. Karena akhirnya hanyalah aku yang akan menjadi pemeran utama dalam kisahku sendiri—Tanpa dia ataupun kau di dalamnya—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tegak hatiku yang selalu menunggumu disini**_

_**Menanti ilusi yang berakar kosong**_

_**Kedipan mata palsu**_

_**Senyum lirih yang terdengar ringkih**_

_**Melebur perlahan dengan luka yang mengalir luruh**_

_**Andai kau tahu aku yang mengharapkanmu disini**_

_**Andai kau tahu aku yang selalu menatapmu disini**_

_**Dengan jarak yang sangat jauh**_

_**Dengan beralaskan bumi dan langit**_

_**Dengan isakan dan sesungging kepedihan**_

_**Dan kau bahkan terlalu sulit untuk ku jangkau**_

_**...**_

.

.

.

"_Sasuke-kun!Hosh—hosh—"_

"_Nani? Kenapa kau tergesa begitu baka!"_

"_Hehe—Ettou—umm—"_

"_Nani? Cepatlah bicara kau membuang waktuku,"_

"—_umm—akumaukaumenjadikekasihku—"_

_**Plok!**_

"_Bicara pelan-pelan baka! Aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang kau katakan,"_

"_Salah sendiri lemot!"_

_**Plok!**_

"_Kau mau mempermainkanku ya, heh—?" _

"_Otakmu yang lamban mencerna perkataanku, baka!"_

"_Azz—kau memang berniat mencari masalah dengan—hey—jangan kabur kau Sakura! Dasar sialan!"_

.

.

.

.

.

***Owari***

* * *

Maap kependekan emang uda keabisan ide en niatnya emang mau dibikin pendek :3

/ngek

Terus maap kalo nda puas ;w;

/suram

Itu disini Karinnya saya bikin pamos yaa :3

Minta ripiunya pwease ;w;


End file.
